Ghostly Illusions
by thephantomcat
Summary: Recently development, curtsy of Vlad, has sent Danny in to world of pokemon, with strange twist added on. Co-written with Chaos Infinity-X.
1. Prologue

Ghostly Illusions

BOOM!

The green cloud of ectoplasmic energy dissipated to reveal Danny on the ground panting and Scullker ready to strike again.

The automaton raised his arm brandishing a new weapon, glowing bright red. He took aim and fired only to have the target role out of range. The blast hit a piece of reflective grass and bounced back, heading towards Vlad who was watching in the fringes of the battle. He screeched as he dodged the beam.

"Watch it you idiot! You almost wiped me from existence!"

Danny swore. If that what that beam did, his current method of dodging would seriously need an update.

"Well this seems like a bad time for witty banter."

Vlads eyes narrowed. "Scullker stop fooling around and finish this now!" Scullker grunted in compliance, swinging at Danny again.

Danny dodged, blasting Scullker. Danny swore again. He needed to end this right now, so he went for broke. He opened his mouth and began to wail.

The wall of sound and ectoenergy knocked Scullker and Vlad to the ground. Danny, already being weakened, fell to the ground long before any real damage was done.

Vlad had been reduced to his human form, and Scullker just barely standing, left arm gone, and right leg reduced to its metal bones. Green sparks flew from his body. Danny fell to the ground in his own human form, physically drained. He managed to look up to see Scullker and Vlad smirking. Scullker raised his right arm and fired the weapon.

The last thing Danny saw was a blinding red light, before everything went black.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

It's rather shocking. That today started out normal, and then became the craziest day of my life. And that's saying something, considering I'm Danny Fenton. It all started this morning at 7 when I woke up for school. At that point I never thought I'd wind up as a pokemon.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Cat: I hope you don't hate us for this! Us as in me and my cowriter Chaos Infinity-X . Just call him Chaos. We own none of the things in this story.

Chaos: Except the crazy story line!

Cat: See you next chapter, whenever that is…

Chaos: Hopefully before Christmas.


	2. Craziest Day Ever Part 1

Chaos: Elcome-werb to he-terb irst-ferb hapter-cerb of Hostly-gerb Llusion-ierb.

Cat: Um, what?

Chaos: I'm peaking-serb Erb-ferb Atin-lerb.

Cat: English (or Dumenta) please.

Chaos: I'm speaking Ferb Latin from Phineas and Ferb

Cat: … Just translate what you said.

Chaos: First I said welcome to the 1st real chapter of Ghostly Illusion and second I said that I was speaking Ferb Latin.

Cat: Now remember everyone, we do not own this, only the insanity that we have poured into this storyline.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*) (_**FLASH BACK!)**_

Earlier that day…

"Beep beep, beep, beep, bee- SMASH!"

Danny raised his hand from the broken remains of his alarm clock, releasing a low groan. He lifted himself from his bed, stretching. There was a light drizzle of rain outside. 'Typical for late March,' the fact filtered through Danny's mind. 'Not much verity in the weather department this time of year.'

"Danny, time to take a shower!"

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Danny strolled down the stairs, hair newly dampened. Jack jumped up startling Jazz who was sitting next to him, reading a book.

"Danny! Meet the Fenton Fudge-O-Matic! It turns ghost energy into regular energy, and then makes fudge! See!"Jack bellowed, jumping up and down. He grabbed a small ghost that had been sitting in a capture devise next to him, and placed it on the pad. Four mechanical arms shot out and held the ghost down. There was a fizzle of electricity before the ghost started to shriek. It vanished in a puff of green smoke as the devise dinged. A small platter of fudge came out on the opposite side of the contraption.

"Yay! Butterscotch fudge!"Jack clapped his hands, bouncing. "Check it out son!" Jack handed the Fudge machine to Danny, taking the fudge for himself. Danny only held it for a second before the arms shot out and wrapped around his arm. Danny gasped stumbling. It shocked him suddenly, draining him. He shrieked. Danny could feel the energy leaving him, leaving only a quarter of his strength left in his body. He could hear the object ding as it had done before, but he was too busy blinking away black spots in his vision to pay much attention. When his vision cleared he looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen and his father standing, both with a look of confusion. Jazz was also watching with concern. Maddie glanced over at jack.

"Jack, Danny is not a ghost."

"I know… but Jazz is!"

Danny staggered out of the house to the sounds of his sister's screams and many crashes.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Vlad stalked into the lab. Skulker turned to glance at him, and then turned back to working with the Maddie program on their newest project.

"Hello Vlad deary, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Maddie, Skulker how is the project coming along?" Skulker turned to him, a slight smirk on his face. Vlad wasn't sure yet if that was a good or bad thing. You never knew what was going through the mechs head.

"Were almost done sir." Vlad felt a small flood of relief. So far no more plans to slaughter his cat.

"You never told me what this is exactly, nor how you found it." Vlad held up the last component. It was a red and white ball, with a small black stripe. Skulker shifted. He looked over to the gauntlet in the corner of the room. Four gems glittered in a row on top of it.

"The reality gauntlet I had to remake, but the gems I just found floating in the ghost zone. I got the weird ball from a blond human girl with black clothes and a strange purple land shark creature. She dropped it and ran when I beat up her land shark thing." Vlad could sense the lie in the air, but he let Skulker not feel hurt from knowing just how weak he really was.

(Guess who she is!) 

Vlad nodded and turned to leave, but froze when he realized what Skulker had just said. He spun on his feet.

"THE REALITY GHANTLET! That's what you've been making for three weeks! And where in the name of fudge nuts did you get the gems!"

"As I said before I found them in the ghost zone, probably after some idiot destroyed the origin gauntlet, since I couldn't find it anywhere." Vlad swore. Maybe he should listen to what people say…

"Fine, now just make it do whatever it does."

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Staggering, Danny came out into the hall from homeroom. Still physically drained he walked over to his friends for the first time that day. Tucker was the first to speak up.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Danny grunted in reply. He hadn't spoken in first period. In fact he hadn't spoken since that morning.

"Your parents tested something on you again didn't they?"Danny turned to Sam. She always could tell when his parents had tested something on him. He and Tucker could never figure out how she knew.

He nodded in reply all the same. Sam frowned. "What did it do?"

"It made fudge."

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

"Done!" Vlad stalked back into the lab. Skulker held up the weapon so the fanged man could get a better look at it. It looked like a basic ecto gun, but with the red and white ball at the tip of the barrel.

Vlad smirked. "Well now that you've finished it, would you enlighten me as to what it does?" He shifted so that he was flouting.

Skulker flipped the gun so it was lying on its side, flat against his palm. "Well, it has a strange fox like creature inside the ball with a dark aura, which this weapon will harness. But…" He bit his lip at this. "I still don't know what it does." Vlad slapped his hand to forehead, dragging it down to cover his eyes.

"Well figure it out!"

"How?"

"Test it!"

"On what?"

Vlad turned to the reality gauntlet and pointed to it. "That." Skulker nodded and took aim. He turned to Vlad.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the reality gauntlet?" Vlad's eyes grew hard.

"That is a weapon that is to powerful to be used by anyone." Skulker turned back the to gun without another word. He pulled the trigger back and a red beam shot out of the white circle in the middle of the ball. It incased the gauntlet before it glowed even brighter. Vlad and Skulker covered their eyes and turned away from the light. When they turned back the gauntlet was gone.

Vlad smirked. "I think I have an idea as to what to use this on. Or should I say _WHO_!" The sound of laughter filled the house that day.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Fenton!" Danny's eyes fluttered open. He looked up, lifting his head from the comfort of his folded arms. He blinked up at the man.

Mr. Lancer glared down at him calmly. "Mr. Fenton please do pay attention in my class, I prefer if my students do not _sleep_." He walked back to the front of the room. He shoveled around to face the class just as the bell rang. "I expect the full three pages of the notes we took today turned in tomorrow, and yes that includes you Mr. Fenton."

Danny rose to his feet. The nap hasn't given him any more energy at all, in fact he felt worse. He walked in the hall his mind almost blank. He walked down the hallway, only the pass by Dash. The large boy grabbed the scruff of Danny's neck suddenly as the boy passed. He was wiped around to face the other male.

The boys face was shoved in his and the other sneered at him. "Hey Fentina! It's your fault I failed that open book spelling test! You made me get an F-!" He opened a nearby locker and tossed the other boy in, while Danny was preoccupied with the thought about how in standard based grading, there was no such thing as an F-.

(Half an hour later)

A sleeping Danny passed through the locker door, landing with a thud. He jolted awake. The school was closed up tight, the only people that were in the building were him, and according to the rumor mill was Mr. Lancer, who supposedly slept at school. He looked at the clock. A half an hour had past from the end of the last period of the day. Most of the teachers left at the same time as the kids, so the doors were locked. He walked over to one the exits, phasing through it. He walked out into the sun light. Sam and Tucker were waiting outside for him.

"Dude where were you?"

"Asleep in a locker."

"Why?"

"Dash."

"Ok."

"Can I go home now?"

Sam smirked. "No."

That got Danny's attention. "Why not?"

"We have to go watch 'Zombie Teacher Apocalypse 5' at my place."

Danny's shoulders slumped even further. "Sorry, I'm just too tired to see a movie that hasn't come out yet, id sleep through it all."

It was Sam's turn to slump. "Can we at least walk you home?" Danny nodded. He always could count on his friends for the little things in life.

They started off in the direction of Danny's house, only to run into Vlad a block from Casper high.

Danny glanced at the older gentleman like man. "Hey Fruitloop." He passed by him without really caring. He stopped walking when he realized that Tucker and Sam were not behind him. In fact they were standing, in shock next to an almost shocked Vlad. "What?"

Sam was the first one to snap out her shock and answer his question. "Well you didn't even say anything that rude to Vlad…"

Vlad snapped out at this. "And calling me a Fruitloop is not considered rude!" He shook in rage at this. He turned to Danny sharply. "Boy, I've given up on you. I have found a way to eliminate you and I will use it!"

Danny blinked at the taller man. "Sorry, too tired to care." He turned and began to walk away. The next thing Danny knew he was being tackled by Vlad in full Plasmius mode. When they separated Danny was had transformed into his ghost form.

"Skulker now!" There was a sound a missile rocketing towards them.

BOOM!

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Hey, Danny here. Sorry to break the fourth wall and all, but it looks like we've caught up to the prologue. So it's time to switch to Sam and tucker!

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

They had hid themselves behind a nearby car. Danny had banned them from helping in fights with more than one powerful ghost. They watched as a almost demolished Skulker came out of the dust cloud, only to walk over to a human Danny and shoot him with a red beam. Sam tried to rush out to help him, but Tucker held her back Tears in both of their eyes as they watched their best friend of many years disappear before they're very eyes.

"DANNY!"

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

And that is how my day began.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Cat: No. More. Typing.

Chaos: Oh it's not that bad.

Cat: Yes it is.

Chaos: Ok now we address Rosewaver, the first reviewer! We thank you for the constructive criticism.

Thank you for telling us about our mistakes as it is my job to edit, so I need some in sight on what I'm missing.

Cat: Damn Strait.

Chaos: Anyway, please review!

Cat: And sorry for leaving the story where the prologue ended.

Chaos: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	3. Craziest Day Ever Part 2

Cat: Hello! Sorry for the delay, but we were unable to meet up because of the snow storm, and finals.

Chaos: Finals most of all for me. I spent two weeks studying none stop!

Cat: I wasn't really even aware that's what the tests were about… Well as I said the storm stopped us as well, so that tells you were based in Washington State, which explains our use of Seattle later on.

Chaos: The odds of use owning Pokémon or Danny Phantom is equal to the Box Ghost defeating Arceus.

Cat: With only bubble wrap. Now on with the show!

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"PIKA~CHUUUUU!"

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Ash, Brock and Dawn watched as the trio of idiots soar away into the heavens before vanishing with a glint of light.

Brock shook his head, exasperated. "Will they ever learn?"

"Nope!" Dawn and Ash said in unison, nether hearing the other. Pikachu and Piplup nodded along with them. Brock chuckled and turned back to the road in front of them. Ash, the spirited thirteen year old in the group, had just gotten the seventh badge and they were heading through Eterna forest to go back to Twinleaf town, with a stop in Floaroma for the spring festival. The forest was crawling with bug Pokémon.

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!" Ash complained. "We could be there by now! Lets gooooo." He raced ahead, Pikachu following. Dawn smacked her hand to her face before calling after the boy.

"Ash! Floaroma is _that_ way!" She pointed the opposite direction then the thirteen year old had been heading. Ash blushed and turned around.

"I knew that." He mumbled, arriving back to the group waiting for him. Suddenly a low growl echoed around the group, making Piplup jump in fright into his trainer's arms, Ash sheepishly clutched his stomach.

"Anyone else want to stop and eat?"

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Meanwhile…

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The three of them flew higher and higher, clinging to each other. They finally took a breath and looked at each other. James sighed.

"Do we really want to do this for the rest of our lives?" He asked.

"Do wha'?" Meowth asked him.

"Fallow some kid around trying to steal his Pikachu?"

Jessie grabbed them both closer. "Not try! Next time were going to get th- AHHHHH!" She was cut off by being smacked in the face by a Pokémon that appeared in a flash of red light. They were sent hurling towards the Earth all of them screaming, the trio hurling away from the strange Pokémon hurling off, straight towards the very forest that our heroes were in.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

"Munch munch munch…" The group was eating happily with their Pokémon as the others sailed down to the earth. As the small Pokémon came hurling towards the Earth and finally crashed a short ways from the group in the bushes by the edge of the clearing that the group was eating in, giving a small yelp. Pikachu's ears shot up and he looked over at the bush that the noise came from.

"Pika?" He ran over the table on all fours. He jumped on to the table catching his trainer's attention and accidentally knocking one of Ash's empty pokeballs off the table. It rolled on the ground and towards the bush. They got up to retrieve it, Pikachu hopping onto Ash's shoulder, their eyes all widened in surprise when a red flash of light shined above the bush. They quickened to stand right above the bush and Ash reached down to pick up the pokeball after it clicked.

"I wasn't expecting to catch a Pokémon today…" Ash mumbled. He stared down at the ball unsure of what just had just occurred. Brock's eyebrows furrowed.

"If that Pokémon was weak enough to capture without a battle, it must have been seriously injured. We go double speed. We need to get to a Pokémon center now to heal your new Pokémon and find out what it is. The closest is in Floaroma town so let's get going." Brock explained. Ash nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go."

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Team Rocket crashed down just further along than our troop of hero's right in the middle of Floaroma town, in front of the Pokémon center. The trio stood up and got there groundings, just in time to see Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup run into it. James looked over at Jessie and Meowth and they all snuck up to the window to peer in at them.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy we need your help! I accidently caught a Pokémon and I didn't have to battle it so it needs help really ba-" Ash said before he was interrupted by Brock.

"Oh Nurse Joy, as you come around the corner then sun in my heart rises! Will you make my day shine brighter by going on dat- Aggghhhh…." The breeder was dragged away from the scene by a charged up Croagunk with the group chuckling nervously behind them. Nurse Joy turned back to Ash.

"So what's this about a Pokémon?"

"Well you see…"Ash said as Brock walked back in adjusting his shirt.

Team Rocket watched as the twerps explained there encounter with the weakened Pokémon.

"I wondra' what 'dat Pokémon is?" Meowth asked the air.

"Ohhh! I bet it's something like Victini, or Celebi, or maybe Latias! Oh so cute!" Jessie gushed, clasping her head in her hands and shaking it back and forth. James flashed a grin and saw the images of those Pokémon flash before their eyes. He turned to Jessie.

"Hey isn't Victini next generation?"

Jessie blinked at him. "I guess you're right, that's in the fourteenth movie…"

James grinned again. "I bet it's going to be something like Arceus, Ho-oh or Latios! We could snag it and give to the boss!" Meowth frowned.

"What if it's just something like a Bidoof?" Jessie and James shivered.

"Let's not think about that."

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Flash Back…

Danny crashed into the earth. His mind was still spinning from the fight and now the sudden impact. He had crashed into something in the air earlier; he stumbled onto his now four feet, not noticing the change, making the bush that he was in rustle. He gathered just enough energy to transform into his ghost form. As he felt a small ball roll up and bump into his foot, as he finally succumbed to the darkness a flash of red light showed behind his eyelids.

End Flash Back…

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Two hours later…

"Ok here you go Ash. This Pokémon seems to just need a lot of rest, but there something peculiar about this Pokémon." Nurse Joy handed him his pokeball. "He's similar to what's called a delta species."

Brock's eyebrows furrowed. "Similar? How is he similar?"

Nurse Joy placed her hand on the ball in Ash's hands. "This little fella keeps his old type, Dark, and gained a new type, Ghost." Brock's eyebrows flew up.

Ash looked back and forth between the two. "Wait, I'm confused what's a Delta species?"

Brock turned to Ash. "A Delta Species is a Pokémon whose type is not what you would expect; an example would be a steel type Pikachu. They started showing up around 6 months ago and no one even knows where they came from. They are also a lot rarer than shiny Pokémon, but one that keeps it original type is completely unheard of. You got yourself a completely unique Pokémon."

Ash throw up his arms. "I don't even know what it is yet!"

Nurse joy smiled at this. "Why didn't you ask? The Pokémon that you caught was a Zoura, usually native to the Unova region, but there are a few dozen in each region for various reasons. There are so few that there not even listed in the Pokedex." Ash's eyes glinted in happiness.

"Then let's see him!"

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Danny woke up groggily, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear the sound of people specking. He caught the last thing said.

"Then let's see him!" He felt a tugging at his stomach and he landed on a solid surface with a flash of red light. He opened his eyes and entered a new world.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Ash, Brock, Dawn, Nurse Joy, Pikachu, Piplup and even Team Rocket were in awe. The Pokémon before them was exactly like a regular Zoura except it was snow white, in the places that it would be gray, and the parts that would be red were all green. They held there breaths as the creature opened its glowing neon green eyes.

(X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*)

Cat: What you believe,

Is not always what you receive.

Believed to be gone,

Nah, that's not fun.

Cuz he'll come back,

With pokemon in his pack!

Soon Vlad will see,

That there is more than one reality.

Thank you jeanette9a for this awesome poem, we are honored that you took the time to write this for us! We would have talked to you in a PM but we respond to the first reviewer of the last chapter in the new chapter.

Chaos: Yes! That is why we need more reviews! So review!


	4. Finale Author's Note

I'm so sorry! My lovely readers that have been waiting for so long and the new people that are just now seeing this, I give you important news. I'm giving up. You will not be reading any of this story that will be written by me or my co-writer. But you will be reading it written by CollectiveIndividual. The link to his profile can be found on mine. The best of wishes to you all and may you live long, happy lives.


End file.
